User talk:Elitemaster
Why do you feel the need to remove unfavored votes from a/e poisonous dancing leaf? The vote placed there is valid and it is against policy to remove it. Lord of all tyria 13:33, 27 February 2007 (CST) I removed them cause : :- one was being posted for name :- one was being posted for no good reason wihtout giving any reason or suggestion For revision I m sorry... wont happen again.. I appologize for that. But for users like Sigm@ who are totally untrustable and unfavored by community.. Posting Unfavored votes for no reason just for their grudge and ego for someone, is that valid?? I hope admin do something about it.. Sorry again for Revision .. wont happen again!! :I restored the vote to the page. Per GW:VETTING, no reasons are required to make the vote count. It's a flawed procedure, but it's the one we're stuck with. Note per the procedures: "Do NOT strike out other people's votes or delete them for any reason." --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:47, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::Well if you really wanna do something than block unfavored and dishonest users as per voted by community!!! ::For rest I have nothing to say nor I can do anything for this.. :::"Rate-a-user" is a joke tag, with no validity for anything on this site - no policy or procedure makes those mean anything. Many of the users on his talk page understand that and gave joke posts in it. :::You should be warned to be very careful how you post in Rate-a-user areas, as they are potential paths for GW:NPA violations. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:09, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Ok thanks this is ridiculous and in future someday you will regret allowing persons with this sort of behaviours, anyways thanks for giving instructions. C ya to you and this community.. enjoyed nice and great stay!!! This really SUX thanks thanks :D :D :You may take any action on my accout as you like, I dont care now and thanks for this ENJOY!!! :I wont be returning here anymore :D!! Behavior Actions that you have displayed in Build talk:A/W Moebius Impaler and Build talk:A/E Poisonous Dancing Leaf towards other users violates GW:NPA. Any further actions of this nature will result in administrative action. — Gares 18:17, 27 February 2007 (CST) O Really !!! Than what about them.. Criticizing me for no good reason !!! :Dw, check my usertalk as well, I got one. Lord of all tyria 12:05, 28 February 2007 (CST) *Well Gares, I m sorry about being so angry and going so harsh due to that Chaos, I apologize for it. In future, I will take care that thing doesnt happen again. :) --Elite 12:21, 28 February 2007 (CST) ::You were previously warned. You have again violated GW:NPA by today's posts on Build talk:A/any Deadly Dancing Leaf. As a result, a three day ban is being applied. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:27, 1 March 2007 (CST) :::Correction - I see that you removed the newer violation yourself before anyone else had a chance to reply to it. As such, I've also removed the ban. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:32, 1 March 2007 (CST) Your signature According to the signature policy the icon file must be unique and may not be higher than 19 pixels. -- (talk) 06:47, 2 March 2007 (CST) :*Well thanks for noting me that Gem, I m new to this community so i didnt know, But i have seen many people with icons higher than 19 pixels and besides my icon aint that big or annoying :P - Elite - 23:40, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Well, you are still breaking a policy so could you please change it? If others are breaking it too, please tell them to change their sig. -- (talk) 02:31, 3 March 2007 (CST) Let admin do the job and anyways all of the people here are just jealous of me criticizing me like I m pathetic, anyways who cares .. lol !!!--- Elite - 04:56, 3 March 2007 (CST) Deleting votes Hello, I see that you have removed my vote(again). This is invalid and you have been warned already, so you could get a ban. Please don't delete votes from users again. thanks! -[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:07, 3 March 2007 (CST) :*When did i removed you vote??? :*Sad i never removed anyone's vote after that day!! Loo at the history of the Deadly Dancing Leaf build, I submitted a vote and the next time I looked at it it was gone. I looked at the history and I saw an edit made by you. I rv'ed it and cleaned up theRate-a-Build. Don't do it again or I will call an admin. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:13, 3 March 2007 (CST) Minor edit Hi again, could you please use the 'This is a minor edit' button right above the 'Save page' button. It is better for the Recent Changes. I'd appreciate it. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 05:32, 3 March 2007 (CST) You're blocked... Ok, I have reviewed your most recent actions and decided to block you. Starting from your farewell to the wiki, passing through your taunts of "Nuuuubz" and "losers" and stopping at your feeble attempt to delete another user's vote and then pretend you didn't (Here's a tip: Click on any article's "History" tab and then compare any two versions to see EXACTLY what a user did)... I suggest your re-consider your line of thinking and attitude. There's only ONE way to contribute on a wiki, and that's to collaborate, not to fight. Trust me, having a build unfavored is not the end of the world. I have banned you for 3 days. Take the time to reconsider. Thanks. --Karlos 05:57, 3 March 2007 (CST)